Queen of the Lumas
by FaroreGrimm
Summary: Even Queen of the Lumas gets lonely. So when Rosalina goes to a dinner that changes her life, will the gap be closed? What about her family? How are other people feeling? Follow Rosalina through her story and see if she can learn to open up and love.
1. A Beginning

This is my first Mario story! :D R&R hopefully.

* * *

><p>Rosalina woke up and quietly got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and smoothed out her hair behind her was Polari and he was holding her dress.<p>

"Good morning Miss Rosalina."

"Good morning Polari."

"May I ask where you are heading?"

"The market, we're almost out of starbits."

"Very well."

Rosalina kissed the black luma on his cheek and grabbed her dress. It was the same one she wore every day, with her star brooch. She quickly slipped it on and put on her crown, she found her silver ballet flats and slipped them on too. She looked out the window and saw it was a spring like day, good enough to walk, so she grabbed her brown "satchel" and headed down stairs to have a small bowl of the last of the starbits. She ate them and called out:

"Polari I'm leaving!"

"OK then come home soon."

"I will!"

And she headed off. Her walk to the market was pleasant and for most of it she thought about herself and what she was doing here. _Well I came to Earth last year to spend some time down here and I bought a big house. I moved in with the lumas and we painted the outside of the house turquoise and white. Then we fixed up the inside. Now I was here living a comfortable life and walking to the market. Yup, that's it. _She looked around her and saw the big banner: MUSHROOM KINGDOM MARKET PLACE and she walked to the square filed with fresh food, clothes, animals, and well everything! She walked up to the special stand that sold imported items from very far away. She looked around and found a bin filled with starbits, next to it was candy from the Sweets Galaxy.

"10 pounds of starbits and 1 sheet of the marble swirl hard candy please."

"No problem, so that will be…60 starcoins."

"No problem," Rosalina fished the coins out of her satchel and gave them to a short blue delfinian with a black mustache.

"Thank you miss, your goods will be with you in a moment."

"OK."

Rosalina decided to wander around the stand until her things were ready. She knew the man that worked there was named Frank and he loved to talk to her. But on days like today it was strictly business. She sighed and turned around only to see a man dressed in green to bump into her.

"Hmm are you ok…ROSALINA!"

"Hello Luigi, nice seeing you!"

"I haven't seen you since the Christmas party, how have you been?"

Rosalina wasn't very social, and she didn't know why, but she was good friends with Luigi and that's one of the reasons they weren't nervous talking to each other.

"I've been fine, taking care of the lumas, cleaning up, being in my garden."

"That's good, so are you just wandering or.."

"Oh I'm here just getting starbits."

"How much?"

"10 pounds."

"At least you have your motor cycle to get you home."

Rosalina realized that she didn't bring her cycle and felt stupid.

"Umm well I guess I forgot to bring it."

"It's ok, you can come with Daisy and me, she has a HUGE limo."

"Are you sure?"

"It's perfectly fine, why don't you get your stuff while I get Daisy."

"Okay."

Luigi walked up to Daisy and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh Luigi! I was sure you left!" She said with giggle.

"No I'm still here but I was wondering if we could take my friend home."

"Oh sure! What's his name?"

"It's a she and its Rosalina." He said sheepishly.

"Rosalina…Rosalina…Oh Rosalina! Sure she can come just bring her over here."

"OK then."

He walked back to Rosalina who was carrying a big bag in her arms.

"Oh there you are, so where's Daisy?"

"Follow me."

They walked to Daisy and got everything packed. Then Daisy, Luigi and Rosalina hopped into the limo.

"So Rosalina how are you?"

"I'm good."

"That's good…" Everything was quiet until Luigi popped up.

"Hey Rosalina would you like to come to the dinner?"

"A dinner?"

"Yeah, Mario, Peach, Daisy, and a few other pals get together for a dinner every Friday night. So would you like to come?"

Rosalina felt a bit angry because her Friday nights were spent lonely with her lumas, and no one ever invited her. But she replied with cheer in her voice.

"I would love to!" The rest of the ride home was cheerful while Daisy had a scowl on her face.

"Daisy will pick you up at 6;30!"

"OK!" Rosalina watched the limo zoom away and she open the door. She put the food on the table and called to Polari.

"Polari! I'm going out tonight!"

"Really Miss Rosalina?"

"Yup! And I'll need you to feed the other lumas tonight ok?"

"That's fine with me."

"Oh and here's this." She handed him the sheet of candy. "For all your hard work.

"Why Miss Rosalina thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now I'm going to take a shower so watch the lumas OK?"

"OK Miss Rosalina."

And she walked upstairs with the short image of Polari nibbling on the candy.

She took off the star brooch and put her dress into the wash. Then took out two turquoise towels and put them on the towel rack, she turned on the water and stepped in.

* * *

><p>Rosalina stepped out and dried herself of with on towel and put her hair into another. She grabbed her robe and put it on, she walked out the bathroom door to her wardrobe.<p>

She had few dresses and most of them she didn't wear. After about 30 minutes she sighed and gave up, she walked over to the washing basket and saw her dress was gone. She walked over to her dresser and saw the dress folded with the star brooch already put in.

"Polari." She said with a smile. And finished drying off her hair, brushed it, and then put her dress on. She put on her ballet flats and saw it was 6:00, she had been in the shower for more than an hour. She finished neatening up her hair and put on her crown, she walked downstairs to find her long trench robe like coat and put that on. She went outside to finish watering the plants and sat and waited. She saw a limo pull up and knew it was Daisy.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be way better! I promise. I'm sorry that it's a little OOC but I had to do it. Then next chapter will be more in character. So review and all that crap. PEACE!<p>

Ps: Question of the day: Who is your favorite Mario princess and why? Best answer will get a shout out!


	2. The Dinner part 1

This chapter might be really short. Just bear with me!

* * *

><p>Rosalina got in to the limo, Daisy was sitting in the seat right next to her.<p>

"So, Rosalina, I was wondering if you want to come shopping with me and Peach tomorrow?"

_Shopping? I need a new dress anyways…_

"Sure, I would love to." She said with a slight smile.

"Goodie! Goodie!" So I'll pick you up at 10:00, and here we are."

Rosalina looked at Daisy's manor. It was huge with decorations of gold and orange everywhere on the outside.

"Well let's get eatin!" Daisy giggled and helped Rosalina get out of the limo. Daisy almost dragged Rosalina up to the door, which had two big fireflowers as door handles. Daisy and Rosalina walked right inside. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, the whole gang was there! They all greeted her with a smile. Rosalina felt kind of queasy with all the people in one room so she moved into the dining hall. It was HUGE! With golden flower chairs and a yellow gold threaded table cloth that went from one end of the table to the other. A goomba came in and took Rosalina's coat and then walked away. Little seating cards were everywhere and she found herself sitting next to Peach and Daisy.

Daisy ran into the room panting.

"Rosalina! I've been looking everywhere for you! Thank the Fire God you were in here! Well, dinner is about to start."

"Rosalina noticed she hadn't talked much, but no one seemed to mind. So she sat down in her seat and watched the others sit down too. Goombas poured into the room carrying all sorts of fancy dishes. Rosalina had the rose petal soup with fireflower bread and to drink; a starbit smoothie. It all tasted wonderful. Rosalina talked with Mario, Peach, Daisy, and Luigi. It was mostly about how their lives were and what's going on. Even though some of it was stupid, Rosalina enjoyed talking about it and listening.

"Hey Rosalina." Daisy whispered "What do you want for dessert?"

"Hmmm, maybe the cake with the fireflower, peach skin frosting."

"OK!"

Rosalina laughed. She loved Daisy's attitude. Everyone's dessert was passed around and Rosalina picked up her glass to get it filled with water when the goomba who was serving them got it all over her! Rosalina immediately stood up and the goomba ran into the kitchen and came back with a towel. He then went to go cry in the corner. Daisy and Peach took her straight upstairs into Daisy's room.

" Let's see if I have anything your style…AH HA! Try this." She handed Rosalina a dress similar to Daisy's and Peach's but it was turquoise and more flowing. It was beautiful.

"Now go into the dressing room to finish drying yourself off and to put that dress on!" Peach was dancing along with her words.

Rosalina went in, put the dress on, put her brooch in it, and walked out. Peach and Daisy's eyes were huge.

"YOUR STUNNING!" They said in unison.

And with that all three of them walked downstairs.

* * *

><p>OKAY! I was going to tell you what happens next but<p>

A) The burn on my arm hurts bad

B) It will fit better in the next chapter

C) I felt like it!

The winner of the QotD is…ALL OF YOU! So:

Anon

PeachFan900

Ai Da Beast

Darthyoshi

They all answered my question! So I KNOW this chapter was boring and OOC but I sadly had to do this chapter for what's going to happen next… EEEEEEP!


End file.
